Burned by Flames chapter one Prince zuko X reader
by pokegirl117
Summary: This is a small x reader fanfici decided to write. I really don't know how long it will be. its kind of about how zuko & the readers -you- are toghether and what happens. But basically its about how your realtionship with him is rough at first, but he really starts to open up to you a little more. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

"_(Name)_!" He said, coming through the door. "Oh, hi Zuko, miss me already?"

"No."

"Aww, c'mon! I know you did!" you said playfully, messing with zuko... Again. "Whatever." he said, turning away from you. All you could do is stare at him, and you did so for a couple of seconds, then he went and sat down on the couch, and so did you, but you didn't sit **too** close to him. _'Ugh! This is so boring' _you thought,_ 'hm... Maybe...',_ you sighed trying to get his attention. "...", nothing. _'Seriously!?' Okay let's try this again.'_

You sighed again, loudly, maybe a little too loud? Oh well. Zuko however, still didn't do ANYTHING!  
This times you went to get some water, because you were a little thirsty, but while you where in the kitchen you got an idea as well. You came back, water in hand, and set it on the little table in front of you. Then you flopped down on the couch (In the spot that you had previously been sitting in, obviously). But zuko just moved a little bit, trying to get comfortable in his spot on the couch.

Okay! Now that was the last straw! "REALLY!?" you yelled. Zuko was a little startled by this, he looked at you with a stunned expression on his face. "Are you deaf or something?! I sighed like four times!" (total exaggeration!), zuko turned toward you a little more and held up two fingers, "you mean two times." Okay, now you were pretty sure he was trying to push you over the edge! And you totally fell for it. "Ugh!" you were really annoyed now, and all you could do was cross your arms, glare at him and say "jerk."

"Oh, I'm a jerk now?"

"shut up!"  
You got up to leave, but then felt him grab your arm, "And where do you think your going?", he said, not even looking at you. "To my room." you were still glaring at him, "now let me go." He let go of your arm and you walked down the hallway to your room.

You knew it was a little childish to get as mad as you were now, at something as simple as what just happened...

But oh well.

* * *

I know this is kinda short, but its my first time writing a fanfiction. So, please tell me what you think about this first chapter!  
Thank you! ~ PokeGirl117


	2. Chapter 2

_Alone. That's how you felt. You watched as a dragonfly fluttered by, and silently watched as people stared at you as they walked passed. Looks that made you feel out of place, like you shouldnt be there. So alone you felt, as you sat by herself. You were waiting. What were you waiting for you ask? You were waiting for your friend, a friend that might not come._

_Not to far behind you, a boy around your age came out of the building you had been in a few minutes earlier. He saw the a girl (you) sitting alone, right then and there he decided that he would go and cheer her up! Even if he didnt know her, no one should be alone, right? _

_The boy then walked over and sat on the other side of her. You glanced over at him, he looked about your age maybe even a year or two older. "Hey," he said to you. "Hi...," you replied not looking at the boy 'I might as well be nice to him' you thought to yourself. "So," he started "What's a girl like you doing sitting by yourself?" The boy asked, you looked at him slightly shocked that'd he asked that question._

_"I was waiting for someone...," you said new turning to fully looking at him, he had medium/long length, slightly thick, straight black hair, his left eye is completely covered by his bang on that side, and his other just starting to threaten to do the same to his right. His eyes were a beautiful golden amber color, assuming both are because you couldn't really see the other one. _

_Upon noticing what he really looked like you paused a moment then continued "She probably won't come though," you had told him trying to hide the sad expression you now wore._  
_"well, hey!" the boy said to you "I dont have anyone to hang with either... Do you want to hang out together?" He slowed down his words at the last part and looked down to hide his face._

_"uh... Sure," you had said, "what's your name by the way?"_  
_"Oh... My name is Zuko. And yours?"_  
_"_" _  
_"okay, _ let's go."_  
_"alright."_

_That is how you met had zuko. You, were now dreaming about it, and smiling in your sleep. You two had really hit it off, after that day you two hung out together whenever you could! _  
_A few years pasted and you started to live together being amazing friends and all, still getting into small arguments (like tonight) but it was still fun! You two helped each other, played jokes and pranks on each other, it was the best._

_Sometimes._

* * *

Okay so obviously, since you've read the whole story this is pretty much just how you two met. And sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! But I'm working on the next one now! I'll have it up as soon as possible!

Thanks for reading!~ PokeGirl117

(p.s: I will take requests if you have any!)


End file.
